Assemble! Super Hero Team: Busters and Witches!
by Moonlight Abyss
Summary: One day a group of teens stop an evil organization called Vaglass, from stealing a source of energy called Enetron. They succeed, however, a monster spurs up and they are sent to stop it. The mission goes well until one of them is sent to another world, where nothing makes sense in his eyes. Watch as Go-Busters and Strike Witches team up against their foes! Busters, Reday...GO!


**Hope you guys like the rewrite version.**

**I don't own Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters or Strike Witches.**

**Mission 1: Assemble to the alternative world! Runaway Cheetah!**

"Why yes, I would like to order a large juicy bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and fries. Oh and a LARGE chocolate milkshake, too," a boy said from within a dark room as he was under the covers of his bed apparently talking in his sleep.

The room was dark and there was no trace of light anywhere expect for a thin trace of sunlight coming from a closed curtain.

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

The alarm clock rang, but it doesn't appear to have an effect on the boy sleeping from underneath his covers, as he was still talking in his sleep a little and snoring too.

* * *

**Garage…**

*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!*

Inside the garage there was an alarm noise coming from a red motorcycle with a golden face of a Cheetah. There was clock or any other devices anywhere that could've caused the alarm noise, so it came from the motorcycle.

"E-eh!? H-huh?" a surprised male voice said from out of nowhere. "Oh, it's time to wake up!" the voice said again as it was coming from the bike. It came from the speedometer, which is a face with silver mouth plate, green eyes, black rectangular forehead with green lined arrows, and handle bars acting as the faces' ears.

"Hey! Hikaru!"

* * *

**Hikaru's Room…**

"_Wake up, Hikaru! Come on, you what today is, right! Right!? Hey c'mon, you're too old to be doing this!"_ the motorcycle's voice can be heard from a small black square shaped speaker.

"Delicious~!" the boy known as Hikaru said still talking in his sleep, clearly not hearing both his alarm clock and the motorcycle's voice.

"_Hey! Wake up! I can still hear you!"_

"Oh no, I don't think I can eat another bite to save my life~," Hikaru chuckled in his sleep.

* * *

"Oh boy, that kid is such an idiot at times," the bike murmured to himself as he moved over to a table with a black brief case with a silver circle that has sunglasses design with the letters 'GB' on it. "Geez, every morning I have to wake this kid up. Where the hell is _he_ when I need him?"

The bike soon transformed into a red robotic humanoid with a cheetah motif. He has a black mechanical body with red and silver armored parts. And he looked like he was carrying a backpack due to the black lines on the shoulders with the same cheetah head on his back with two wheels behind it.

"Again I have to wake him up," he said grabbing the brief case, opening the door walking up the stairs.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

Within an Operations Room there was a man sitting in the front of a computer, who appeared to be forty years old with black hair and brown eyes, wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt and black tie underneath. Plus, he wore a name tag on the right chest saying his name is Takeshi Kuroki. He gazed at a large screen showing a tall building.

The man wasn't alone as two robotic figures were also with him. One blue gorilla with a silver chest, hands, feet, and a driving wheel face with yellow eyes.

"Oh no, no, no!" the blue robotic gorilla worriedly said as he spun his driving wheel head around.

"Shut up, already," said an annoyed yellow robotic rabbit that reached other robots leg. He was mainly yellow with wheels underneath his feet. Plus, he has silver parts on his legs and chest. Finally, his face was that of a rabbit with a red metered face and white eyes, also rabbit ears with red buttons on them.

The man watched the screen change seeing two figures standing on top of individual crane machines. Then he began to speak to them.

"Ethan, Larkin, are you ready to move?" the man asked.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, two figures were standing on cranes near a building that was reported of its power source being stolen by mysterious thieves. Their faces couldn't be seen due to the sunlight overshadowing their heads, but what can be detailed are their clothes, hair, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Affirmative," said a male figure wearing a black and blue uniform with gloves and boots. He appeared to have black messy hair.

"Yeah, yeah, what he said," a girl said waving her hand around. She wore a uniform similar to her friend's except it had yellow and she wore shorts. And she appeared to have dirty blonde hair tied in a pony tail. "Geez, why do I have partner up with old boring Ethan here? I wanted someone who's more fun!"

"Wow, _that's _certainly a nice way to talk about your friends, Larkin," the boy now known as Ethan sighed, practically not caring about Larkin's behavior.

"Act more like your code name then! I do!" Larkin huffed.

"That's not a good idea. And besides…both you and Hikaru share a bad habit of doing that,"

"Do not!" she said before realizing something. "Speaking of Hikaru,where is our Runaway at? Wasn't he supposed to get the message about today's mission?" she asked before looking at Ethan, who pressed a button on his black and blue bracelet with a half orange lid of a pair of sunglasses.

"Commander, do you know where Hikaru is?" Ethan asked as he took off his sun glasses revealing him to be an eighteen year old New Zealand teen with blue eyes and slight messy black hair. And he took out another pair of glasses, but they're rectangular putting them on.

"_We just received a message from Nick, and Hikaru is…"_

* * *

**Hikaru's room…**

The humanoid Cheetah motif robot known as Nick was in the boy's room as he sighed and simply started at Hikaru, still underneath his covers.

"Umm, yeah he's still asleep," said Nick.

"_WHHAAAATTTT?! He's still asleep? That's so unfair, why can't I stay home and over sleep?"_ Larkin shouted from another bracelet Nick is currently carrying.

"_That idiot it's always the same thing with him," _Ethan sighed. _"Nick, just do us all a favor and wake up him,"_

"I already tired but he sleeps like bear in hibernation, just listen," he said placing the bracelet near Hikaru.

"Zzzzz. Heh, heh, yeah I love pork chops," Hikaru spoke in his sleep.

"_He still talks in his sleep? And dreams about food? What a dummy," _Larkin chuckled.

"_You're one to talk, Larkin,"_ said the yellow mechanical rabbit.

"_What's that supposed to mean, Usada!?"_ she shouted at the yellow mechanical rabbit known as Usada.

"_It means that you're…."_

"_Everyone just shut up, and let's get back to the mission at hand!"_ Ethan demanded as he took a breath and spoke to Nick. _"Nick, just wake Hikaru up and meet us as soon as you can. There'll be no time to report to base, so I suggest you do it now!"_

The call ended as Nick just muttered 'Okay' as he looked at the covers concealing his partner's body. "Sorry, Hikaru," he said before pulling out a blow horn. "…but it's for your own good," Nick covered his handle bar ear and started to sound the blow horn.

*BRREEEEPPP!*

"AHHH!" screamed Hikaru as he shot out from his bed with the covers still on. He was stepping all over the place until he walked out of his door, and stumbled back some more before falling down that stairs.

"Hikaru!" Nick worriedly shouted as he sped out of Hikaru's room stopping at the end of the stairs only to see he was still falling. Nick covered his eyes a little still watching his friend fall down the stairs till…

"OW!" he shouted. "What the hell Nick, you know I don't like being blow horned at!"

"Sorry Hikaru, but it was the only way to wake you up. And we're late on mission, too!" Nick stated as Hikaru immediately took the covers off his head looking up at the red mechanical robot.

"WHAT!? You mean…a mission is happening right now!? Oh damn it, they're gonna scold me!" he shouted running up the stairs going back into his room getting dressed.

"Oh and uh…just to let you know, Ethan and Larkin are already on sight so they're starting without you,"

"Eh!? You mean those two are starting the mission already? Those jerks! If they start fighting and beat up every bad guy before I do, then there's Hell to pay!" Hikaru shouted running out his room dressed in a black and red uniform putting on his gloves, as he wore a red motorcycle helmet with the visor on. And he carried black and red shoulder straps carrying a black voice changer on the left chest. "C'mon Nick, let's go!" Hikaru shouted while putting the shoulder straps on.

"Yeah, go!" Nick followed his friend out the front door. Once they were outside, Hikaru immediately closed the door and locked it with his key before running towards the city with Nick running alongside him, until he transformed into a motorcycle again. Hikaru then jumped on the seat as he rode for his destination.

"So any ideas where we're headed, Nick?" asked Hikari, eager to join in on the action.

"Umm?" Nick pondered not really knowing where they're going.

"Oh yeah that's right, you got no sense of direction. And…you have no idea where we're going, do you?" Hikaru irritably sighed knowing he shouldn't be asking this clueless robot.

"H-hey! That's not true! I was built to have a sense of direction!"

"Yeah, right! Hell, if we were to end up in a desert together I wouldn't trust you to lead us to an oasis, or get us back home!"

"At least I'm not an idiot!" Nick countered.

"Who the hell you callin' an idiot!?"

"That should be obvious, shouldn't,"

"Well at least am not a defective-misdirection ate robot!"

"Defective!?"

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"It looks like they're arguing again," Usada sighed as he and everyone else was listening to Hikaru and Nick bicker.

"It just means that they're close," Takeshi sighed as he pressed a button putting the audio on mute.

"Umm… Commander?" a man wearing a blue uniform with black hair and brown eyes asked. Takeshi looked to his left glancing at him as he too sat in front of a computer.

"What is it, Morishita?" Takeshi asked.

"Is it really ok for them to be acting like that? Shouldn't we at least call and try to stop them from arguing?"

"It is okay, Hikaru is still kid along with Larkin and other younglings as well. As for Nick, I bet he's just doing his part as the boy's partner,"

Morishita nodded.

"Anyway, I'll call them later when they're close to the city. For now, I'll contact Ethan and Larkin to see what they're progress is," Takeshi said typing on the keyboards before saying. "Ethan, Larkin, what's the status?"

* * *

**With Ethan and Larkin…**

Ethan was carrying a camera taking pictures of the building, while Larkin had a on a pair of binoculars seeing an office with three men inside.

"So far, so good we just spotted three men walking inside this building's office located on the twenty seventh floor," replied Ethan continuing to take photos of the people inside. "They appear to be janitors, but just in case we'll keep watch over them,"

"_Good, please do,"_

"So why are we here again? I kinda forgot," Larkin said as she took off her glasses. She was a fifteen year old girl Canadian girl with hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"_There have been reports stating that building's Enetron has been stolen, and they're systems illegally hacked. If it's true, then we need you to identify the thieves and notify the police. But…if it's the Vaglass, then the Special Mission Department has the authority to take shut them down," _Takeshi explained.

"Yeah, yeah we got it. If they're not the bad guys we call the police and go home,"

"And?" Ethan glanced at her with a deadpan stare.

"And…if they're Vaglass, we go in and kick their butts,"

Ethan nodded as he adjusted the lid on the camera and continued taking pictures. "What about Hikaru? Where's he at?"

"_He and Nick are making their way to the city, and from what I can see he's getting closer. I'll contact and tell him your location; he should be there within fifteen minutes,"_

"Fifteen minutes? Pfft, yeah right. He should be here by ten minutes at the most," Larkin snickered as she continued to watch the men inside the office.

"Indeed," nodded Ethan. "We don't call him a Runaway for nothing,"

"Enetron theft confirmed," Larkin stated as she can see green energy through some wire connected to a small tank thanks to her binoculars.

Ethan took one last picture of the men before seeing two of them glowing red thermal energy on the camera. "Vagalss detection confirmed,"

Larkin sighed as she took out a bag of skittles from her pouch and placed on her hand before eating them. Then she put it away before turning the binoculars into a combat-like sword/knife. Ethan turned the binoculars into some sort of gun.

"Hikaru better get here fast, because we're about to start this party!" Larkin grinned.

"Busters, Ready…" Ehtan began.

"GO!" Larkin finished throwing the blade up in the cutting the rope of the crane. Ethan shot the rope as cranes were swinging towards the office, where the Vaglass are. Both of them let out battle cries until the cranes hit the window, catching the Vaglass' attention. As the glass broke, the duo rolled on the ground before standing on their feet.

Two of the Vaglass pulled out guns and started shooting at Larkin and Ethan, who rolled out of the way taking cover behind a couch.

"Che, like that'll work on us," snickered Larkin.

"Let's move," Ethan commanded.

"Okay!"

* * *

**With Hikaru and Nick…**

Hikaru and Nick had stopped arguing before all of a sudden realizing what they were doing and decided to apologize to each other. Although, it's only temporary for they might get into it again sometime later in the future. The two had made their way into the city as Hikaru's bracelet rang. He pressed the button.

"_Hikaru, Nick, go to C-531 in the business district. That's where Ethan and Larkin are. And it appears they've started to fight already,"_ Takeshi said.

"Oh no they don't, I ain't missin' this party!" Hikaru declared as he tightened his grip on the handle bar and started to go at full speed.

"Hikaru wait! We're still in public streets!"

"LET'S GO!" he laughed/shouted starting to speed away to where the action is happening.

* * *

**Back with Larkin and Ethan…**

Larkin and Ethan jumped over the couch as they ran towards their foes still shooting at them. They lunged out their arms, twisting the time watch on their bracelets as it began to announce…

"**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

When their devices made the announcement, the orange half pair of sun glasses folded out making it a full pair, as they were engulfed in green digital energy appearing underneath their feet making its way up to their bodies. Once the energy had scanned their bodies, they became clad in bodysuits.

Ethan wore a blue bodysuit from the top with silver linings on his sides and underneath his arms. He wore black shoulder straps as the voice changer he wore before was still there on the left chest, and hadn't changed. On the legs he wore black leather body suited pants with blue boots. And finally he wore black bands on the wrists and black belt with a silver buckle with their logo on it.

Larkin's suit was same as Ethan's but it was yellow.

While they were charging towards them, the final Vaglass member with brown hair carrying a black laptop with a pair of sunglasses over his head; that had white digital markings on the left lenses looked at them in curiosity.

Ethan and Larkin leveled the bracelets to their heads before shouting.

"Let's Morphin'!"

They pushed the button as their heads became indulged in the same green digital energy again before being concealed in helmets. The orange sunglasses then glowed and attached themselves to the open lids creating their visors.

Ethan now wore a blue helmet designed after a gorilla with a silver mouth plate, blue visor, and headlights.

Larkin wore a yellow helmet designed after a rabbit with silver mouth plate, yellow visor, and headlights.

Once their transformation was finished both of them grabbed the Vaglasses arms and knocked their guns away. When their weapons were knocked away the two Vaglass soldiers stepped back before throwing punches at Ethan and Larkin, who deflected the attacks as they roundhouse kicked their sides before taking advantage, Ethan and Larkin took their opponent's arm placing it over their shoulder turning around facing the opposite direction before turning around again slamming them on the floor.

"I suggest you surrender, and return the Enetron to its right place, Vaglass troops," suggested Ethan.

"If you don't, then we'll have to shut you down. Oh please say you won't, because I do plan on beating up every one of you here!" Larkin said lightly knocking a fist against the palm of her hand.

The two men ripped their clothes off as it was a disguise hiding their true form, which is creatures with purple bodies wearing black shoulder plates, gloves, and boots. They also had silver heads and finger tips as they carried katar-like weapons.

These guys are Vaglass foot soldiers known as Buglars.

"About time you showed your ugly faces," Larkin snickered before she and Ethan charged at them. They stared off with a kick as they blocked it with the bottom of their forearm before pushing them back. The Buglars were swinging their Katar armed weapons at them, but Ethan and Larkin grabbed their hands, pulling them forward only to sends various punches at them.

While the blue body suited Ethan was punching his Buglar; he noticed the man with the sunglasses was getting away carrying that tank with him!

"Blast! He's getting away!" he shouted.

"What!?" shouted Larkin seeing the man getting away. "Ohhh geez!" She complained. Then she jumped over the Buglar soldier kicking its back sending it crashing towards a wall leaving a crack. "Let's go!" She ran after him.

"Hey Larkin!" he shouted before letting out a sigh knowing she isn't going to neither stop nor hear him out. So he jabbed the Buglar three more times before throwing it against the other one against the same wall, where Larkin kicked hers. Then he ran after her.

**(Insert Go-Busters Theme Song: Buster Ready Go!)**

While Ethan was running after Larkin chasing the mysterious man, they came across many Buglars popping out of nowhere attacking them out of the blue. Of course, that wasn't enough to stop them as they knocked out every single Buglar that came their way. However, they immediately knew it was going to take them forever if they stopped to fight every single one of them. So they pressed a button on their voice changes before it announced.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

They pulled their hands out as green digital energy surrounded it before the same gun that Ethan had earlier appeared in both their hands. The duo started shooting yellow energy shots while the Buglars did the same with their Katars, firing purple energies. Larkin and Ethan evaded every shot and was successful at hitting them. Once they shot them down, knowing they were weak they lightly twisted the gun before a beating music sound played out of it, as their visors slightly glowed in green energy scanning their enemies for a perfect shot.

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"**

Their guns announced while it had green digital energy rings rotating around the barrel, while red electricity sparked on the lined paint design on it. Larkin and Ethan took aim and fired the Buglars destroying them.

Once they were all destroyed the duo continued to follow the mysterious man, who wasn't too far ahead of them.

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"Ethan! Please be careful!" the blue robotic gorilla shouted in overreacting worry as he left the room going to the hanger next door.

"Hey Gorisaki, come back!" Usada called out but he knew to him, but the blue robotic gorilla now known as Gorisaki was too far. He couldn't catch him because he only has wheels and doesn't have a humanoid body like him and Nick. "Fine then, be a coward. I'll be cheering Larkin! Go! Larkin, get them!"

Morishita continued typing on his computer ignoring the robots knowing Gorisaki will come back.

Takeshi just wore a stoic expression completely ignoring everything as he was in deep thought.

* * *

**With Hikaru…**

"Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry!" Hikaru repeatedly quickly as he broke the speeding laws known to man. Hell with the speed he's going at, he's bound to get in trouble or make it to where his friends are.

"Oi! Hikaru! SLOW DOWN! You're gonna break me!" shouted Nick as desperately tried to stop himself from going at this monstrous speed, but apparently Hikaru wasn't going to let him stop or change back. Nick looked at Hikaru and can see the devilish grin on his face, while his eyes comically glowed red. Hell, even with the helmet and tinted visor over his head he can still see it!

Uh-oh! He knows that look!

"H-H-Hikaru, p-p-please calm down!"

"Hahahaha! We need more speed, Nick! Let's go!" Hikaru laughed as he sped up even further while Nick screamed.

* * *

**With Ethan and Larkin…**

The duo had made their way up to the roof, where more Buglars appeared as they once again began to take one down each time. They split up as Ethan was being chased by one until he jumped over pipe. The Buglar was about strike down its Katat at him, but Ethan caught it with his right hand and punched the Buglar with his left.

Larkin deflected a Buglar's punches as she jumped over it and back kicked it.

Ethan deflected multiple punches from two Buglars as he spotted their Katars about to strike him, so he thought quickly and rolled on the floor letting the two accidentally hit each other.

Larkin hit the button on her voice changer.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

Green digital energy appeared on her hand as it materialized to the same combat blade she carried earlier in her original form.

She charged at a Buglar and swung her weapon against its Katar as spark came out of their weapons. Larkin and the Buglar traded blows when she kicked it on the chest making her opponent stumble back. Seeing that, its arm were rotating around trying to regain balance, she took advantage by slashing its chest and kicked it down the rail.

Ethan and Larkin regrouped as there were two Buglars left. They twisted the side button and it announced…

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"**

"Let's go!" commanded Ethan.

"Yeah!" nodded Larkin as their blades glowed green.

They let out battle cries charging at their opponents while the Buglars were firing at them, trying to prevent them from going any closer to them. Explosion appeared behind the duo mostly due to the Buglars trying to fire at them. Both Larkin and Ethan were in range as Larkin jumped over one Buglar cutting its shoulder; Ethan slid on his knees slashing on its stomach. Both body suited warriors stood side by side as the two Buglars exploded behind them.

**(Song End)**

* * *

Larkin and Ethan exchanged looks and nodded. They heard footsteps running up the stairs as they spotted the mysterious man. Without saying anything both of them ran after him.

* * *

**With Hikaru and Nick…**

"Yes! We finally made it! C'mon Nick, let's go!" Hikaaru shouted getting off his friend and began running inside the building. Nick transformed back into his humanoid form.

"Hey, wait up Hikaru!" Nick ran after him. "At least give me a can of Enetron! You nearly almost drained all mines!"

"Oh," said Hikaru as he quickly spun around and threw a can at Nick. "You better hurry up after you drink all that!" Hikaru took his helmet off throwing it on the ground as he was revealed to be a sixteen year old half American and Japanese teen with spiky brownish red hair and matching eyes.

Hikaru's bracelet rang.

"Hello?"

"_Ethan and Larkin have taken care of all of the enemies in the building. We've done a thorough scan in the building, and you're clear to go. However, there is still one more enemy up on the roof," _Takeshi said.

Hikaru fell face flat on the floor after hearing the update report. "What," he said in disbelief as he went pale before immediately getting angry before bursting out. "Ohhh, hell no! I won't let them take that last enemy all to themselves!" He got back up and started run like a wild man heading towards the rooftop.

* * *

**Roof…**

The mysterious man continued to run until Larkin jumped in front of him carrying her gun pointing it at him. Then Ethan ran up the stairs coming behind him as he held his own blaster.

"How about we stop this little game, shall we? It's time you returned that Enetron and show us your true form," Ethan said pointing his blaster at the mysterious man.

"Yeah," Larkin said as they all stayed quiet.

The man looked between them and smirked as he made a little hand movement. Ethan noticed this and wondered what was planning before his question was already answered. The man quickly waved his arms out before gray tentacle whips appeared from underneath his sleeves, as they swung around aiming to hit the two. Ethan and Larkin moved out of the way and rolled to the ground getting some distance pointing their blasters at him.

The whips slithered back into his sleeves as he smirked at them. His body became engulfed in orange-reddish digital energy changing his appearance.

His hair was slicked back and wore a long white-brown coat with black sleeves, black boots, and a gray scarf on his neck. Also, he still wore the glasses.

Ethan and Larkin were slightly surprised by this, but quickly got over it knowing this isn't any different when facing other Buglars in the past.

"Ca va, Go-Busters," he waved and smiled.

Larkin titled her head. "What'd he say?" she looked at Ethan.

"It's French for 'how's it going?'" Ethan explained as they slowly stood on their feet.

"Eh? Huh?" she looked back and him and Ethan doing it twice before saying. "Oh…well then, how's it going I guess?" she

"Don't greet the enemy, Larkin." he sighed.

"My name is Enter. It's a pleasure to meet you, and make your acquaintance," he lightly bowed before slowly walking to the side with Larkin and Ethan pacing him still pointing their blasters at him. "I hear that you and everyone in the world have decided to call us "Vaglass", but now…we're about to start a real show,"

"Real show?" questioned Larkin. "A play?"

"Oui, oui," Enter said while Ethan sighed.

"Larkin, that's _not_ what he talking about," he said before thinking _"Sometimes I think you're just as dumb as Hikaru,"_ Before any one of them could make a move Ethan and Larkin heard a familiar sound. Well…scream is more like it.

"HRRRAAAGGGHHH!" Hikaru's voice could be heard as it was getting closer and closer. Then he finally appeared, jumping out from the stairs as he held the same blaster Ethan and Larkin carried. "I won't let take the final boss!" He shouted starting to fire at Enter.

"_Well speak of the devil,"_ thought Ethan as Enter moved out of the way from Hikaru's blasts as the teen himself landed between his friends.

"About time you got here," Larkin crossed her arms

"We couldn't afford to wait," said Ethan.

Hikaru turned and gave them an irritated look. "You could've at least saved me some! Grr! Oh well, I guess that guy will have to do,"

"Oh? Another one? And he seems lively, too," Enter mused giving them a smirk.

Hikaru turned his head to face Enter. "Look here pal, I don't know who you are and I don't care because I'm going to kick your ass!" He started to charge at Enter with Larkin and Ethan following behind him telling him to wait.

"Non, non, non," Enter simply said not wanting to spoil the fun so quickly as he just met these guys today. He noticed Hikaru had tossed his blaster to the side, while raising his left arm over his chest so he could reach for the bracelet attempting to transform much like how the other two did before. Of course, he wasn't going to let him.

The tentacles appeared out of Enter's sleeves again catching Hikaru by surprise, but he stopped and rolled to the side along with Ethan and Larkin, who spread out. Once the whips stopped swinging all of them pointed their blasters at Enter only to see him disappear from the same orange-red digital energy.

"Eh!?" gaped Larkin.

"Where'd her go!?" Hikaru questioned as he ran to the spot where Enter was trying to see if he was hiding or playing a trick. Apparently, he was not and is gone from sight. "Damn it!"

Ethan merely scanned the whole area before he and Larkin twisted the timers on their bracelets changing them back to normal. "Sigh. I guess we have no choice but to go back,"

Hikaru groaned as they were about to go down the stairs, until they heard Nick's voice calling out his name.

"Hikaru, Hikariu!" he said running up the stairs as his arms were equipped with bike-wheeled blasters. "I'm here, where's the enemy?" Nick looked at all three of them seeing they're not transformed indicating that whatever happened up here is over. "Oh…did I miss something?"

Hikaru groaned.

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"Morishita, how much of Enetron has the Vaglass stolen so far?" Takeshi asked.

"About 600,000 trons or so to speak. That's probably enough power to keep the city running for year, right? If my math is correct that is,"

"Yeah," Takeshi nodded before placing his hands together staring out of space. "Real show, huh? So it's finally about to start,"

"Oh, dear lord in heaven, thank you for protecting Ethan!" Gorisaki prayed in gratitude.

"Dear lord, eh? Well if Ethan is so unreliable, then you need God's help? Pfft! Larkin has nothing to fear! It's easy for me," Usada said about go somewhere else as Gorisaki just looked at him. The door slid open as someone walked in.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry for my rudeness, but I was wondering if the commander is around?" asked a woman in her early twenties with brown hair tied in a pony tail and matching eyes, wearing blue uniform identical to Morishita except she wore a skirt. And she wore red glasses too.

"Huh? Then don't be rude in first place,"

Takeshi stood and turned placing a hand on the gate in front of him as he looked up at the ceiling in thought. _"Soon, it'll be time for everyone to assemble again. I just hope the kids are strong enough," _he thought.

* * *

**With the Busters and Nick…**

"Jeez," Hikaru sighed as he walked on the streets with Ethan, Larkin, and Nick. "You guys could've saved me a fight? That was boring, arriving there on last minute like that,"

"Heheh. Well…look on the bright side! You arrived, eleven minutes on the dot!" Larkin happily stated.

"Eleven minutes? That was it?" Hikaru gaped in shock.

"We timed you," Ethan said showing him the time on bracelet.

"Oh man, I could've sworn I was going faster than _that_!"

"Hey now YOU almost drained all my Enetron, so I think you were going at what you call a "proper speed", said Nick as he was drinking a can of Enetron. Fortunately, both Ethan and Larkin always carried one for Gorisaki and Usada.

"Oh c'mon, it's not like I tried to kill you or anything. Besides you're my buddy, I won't let anything happen to ya,"

"Hey, I'm the one whose supposed to be saying that to you!" exclaimed Nick.

"Really?"

"Really, I might be a Buddy Roid, but it's my job to keep you safe!"

"Oh? Well, it seems reversed to me!" Hikaru laughed.

"What!?" yelled Nick as Hikaru began to run away from him. "Get back here! Hikaru! Hikaru!" Nick chased after him.

"Hahaha! Let's go! Yay!" Larkin followed after them running around excitedly.

Ethan sighed.

"Don't go too far, you guys!" he called out only to be ignored. He sighed while pushing his glasses up knowing he can't do anything about these hyperactive kids anymore. Ethan pulled out a book from the back of his pocket and began to read it.

* * *

**With Enter…**

Enter was at a construction site as he connected the wire from his tank to his computer. Once he opened it orange digital energy began to spur out changing everything around him in total darkness before it changed.

He now stood on a platform with four pillars around him as the darkness changed into dark colorful lights revealing a giant red digital skull glaring at him.

"Allo, allo, allo. My Majesty, Messiah," he greeted the red skull known as Messiah.

"**Enter! This world is insufferable!"** Messiah growled.

"Majesty. For ten years now, long in this darkness shall soon end. And it'll be the humans turn to share in our suffering,"

"**Humans! Yes! The humans shall suffer!"**

"Oui, oui, oui! Leave everything to me, my Majesty," Enter said pressing a button on his computer as the surroundings began to come together like broken glass piecing back together like magic. Enter grabbed another wire and plugged it into his computer before placing the micro chip connected to the wire on a power shovel next to him. "Metavirus, Kaziru," He pulled out a red card from a small pack he carried. "Install," Then he slid it to the card slot in the laptop.

"**SHO-VEL-ROID!"**

"**SHO-VEL-ROID!"**

"**SHO-VEL-ROID!"**

A power shovel robotic humanoid monster appeared as it growled. Its body was yellow and silver with four visor-like eyes, a large power shovel on its right arm, and two wire-like cables on attached on the left chest to the back.

This is the Shovelloid!

Enter merely smiled at his creation before looking at the screen of his computer that said 'Install Complete' as the data was being transferred somewhere else.

* * *

Somewhere not from this world is a place, where everything was ruined and colored red with green highlights. The buildings were destroyed and the only on that stood in tact was laboratory with a bunch of Buglars patrolling the area, while some worked on the computers. A large pod opened revealing a large robot.

The Buglars typed on the computer as two large scanners send transported the robot in green digital energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in that ruined world a cloaked figure stared at the Vaglass headquarters.

"It's just as I predicted it. The time…is almost near," he said before walking away.

* * *

"Splendid! Now the festival shall begin!" laughed Enter as the Shovelloid merely growled and smashed a concrete wall with his shovel arm.

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"My name is Nakamura Miho, and I've been assigned to the Special Mission's Department as one of its operators, starting today. My grades from the training department are…"

"Yo! We're back!" Hikaru called out interrupting the woman from telling her grades to Takeshi. He, Larkin, Ethan, and Nick walked into the room.

"And we brought snacks~!" Larkin cooed holding a bag of candy against her chest with light blush.

"Good evening," Ethan said, politely.

"Yo!" Nick greeted.

"Ethan!" Gorisaki cried beginning to run up to his partner after seeing him. He was about to embrace him in a hug, but Ethan raised left hand grabbing Gorisaki's face pushing him back. And he still read his book while doing so.

"Stop mothering me, Gorisaki! It's despicable," he sighed before the Buddy Roid backed away and felt embarrassed.

"Mou! Larkin! Again with the candy! Can't you eat anything besides sweets?" Usada irritably said.

"Hey back off, you little rabbit! What I eat is my business not yours!" Larkin growled as she pulled out a taffy and ate it in front of him, sticking her tongue out at him. The Rabbit Buddy Roid growled as he kept on pestering her.

Hikaru and Nick were chatting while Ethan was ignoring Gorisaki, who kept on smothering him as he continued to read his book. Then he decided to push him on the ground and sat on him like a stool.

"Shut up and let me read," he said.

Takeshi sighed as the kids were already causing a ruckus after merely returning from their mission.

Morishita continued to work on his computer as he smiled at the kids before getting back to work.

Nakamura stared at them in confusion wondering what a bunch of kids were doing here. She looked at the commander. "Umm?" she began until Takeshi immediately understood.

"Everyone, please stop what you're doing. We have new member starting today," Takeshi said.

"Eh? A new member?" questioned Hikaru, Larkin, and Nick as they tilted their heads to the side confusion before noticing Nakamura, who nervously smiled and waved at them. "Oh…who are you?"

"_They just noticed me right now? And then ask who I am?"_ Nakamura thought with a sweat drop. "I-I'm, Nakamura Miho its very nice to meet you," She extended her hand out before it clasped by two pair of hands that were Larkin's, who smiled and stared at her with sparkly eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Nakamura! I'm Larkin Flower, let's be great friends!" Larkin greeted as she shook her hand up and down rapidly.

"Y-yeah, l-let's get along," Nakamura held her glasses not letting them fall off.

Larkin continued to shake her hand rapidly before something was thrown at her head as she felt the impact.

*SMACK!*

"OW!" she growled before looking at Ethan who walked over to where his book was and picked it up. Gorisaki sighed as stood up again. "What the hell, Ethan! That really hurt!"

"You're over reacting to the introduction," he said before glancing at Nakamura. "Good evening I'm Ethan Saioshi, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Hikaru Alden and this is my Buddy Roid, Nick!" Hikaru introduced as Nick waved and said 'Hello' before he grinned at her. "Let's be friends, 'kay?"

Nakamura nodded before nervously rubbing the back of her neck slightly unsure of how to deal with these hyperactive kids.

"Okay then, now that everyone has introduced themselves let's back to the-"

***BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!***

Everyone heard the alarms go off as Morishita began to rapidly type on his keyboards.

"There's illegal Enetron use at the Deployment Factory, apparently it's a Metaloid!" he informed.

"M-M-Metaloid?" Gorisaki stuttered in fear as it was directed towards the thought of Ethan and his friends fighting a Metaloid.

"A Metaloid, eh?" Hikaru grinned smacking his hand towards his fist getting psyched up. "Sounds like fun!"

"You sure are calm about this, aren't you?" Larkin chuckled as she was just as excited.

"Of course, I am!"

"After all…"began Ethan. "It's what we've trained for,"

"Yeah well, let's hope you guys have done enough training because it's time," Usada said.

"Ethan!" Gorisaki walked up to his partner. "Please, be careful out there it's the first time that we've ever faced a Metaloid!"

"Stop acting like a worried mother," sighed Ethan.

"Nakamura, I'm sorry about this sudden situation but it looks like you'll have to start on real combat today," Takeshi said then he glanced at Usada. "Usada, help her out,"

"Eh!? Why do I have to do it? She's smart enough to-Ow!" Usada said before getting smacked on the head by Larkin, who glared at him with comical fiery aura and her eyes even glowed too.

"Usada, you WILL help her, got that?" she demanded.

"Sigh. Roger Rabbit,"

"Hikaru, Ethan, Larkin, don't let the Vaglass have their way with this world! Deploy!"

"Roger!" all three of them said raising their left arms across their chest giving thumbs up before going for their shoulder straps.

"Hell yeah! It's action time baby, let's do this!" Hikaru cheered while he and his friends attached the shoulders straps on themselves.

"Please use the Shooter Pods, I've established the link," Morishita said as they entered the pods while putting on their sunglasses.

"Wait, you mean…all three of those kids are fighting!? Isn't that dangerous or against the law?" Nakamura said in worry. Despite only meeting them today, they're still kids and she is worried for them. Plus, they did seem really nice.

"Don't worry about them," Nick began.

"Larkin is special. And so is Hikaru and Ethan, too," Usada said.

"After ten years of hard training and gaining their power, along with us Buddy Roids they can do it," said Nick.

"It was all for them to become, Tokumei Sentai Go-Buster!" Usada finished.

* * *

"_Shooter Hatch, Open!" _Morishita's voice could be heard from somewhere as wall opened with Hikaru, Ethan and Larkin coming out of it.

They ran towards the direction of where people were running from as they can see a bunch of Buglars invading the area.

"Alright! Let's go!" Hikaru shouted as he charged towards them.

"That hyperactive Cheetah," Larkin sighed,

"You're one to talk," Ethan said making her pout before charging in as well.

The Buglars spotted the Busters coming after them as they charged into fight. Hikaru started the fight by jumping towards one sending a kick on its chest before punching it repeatedly on the chest. Then he ducked down and leg sweep three Vaglass that were about to attack him from behind. Hikaru got back on his feet and deflected the Katars that were being swung at him. Hikaru jumped in mid air shifting his body to the side turning it around in order to send backwards kick to a Buglar.

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" he said before going after a few more.

"You sure are in a good mood," Ethan observed as he grabbed the Bugllar by the arm and placed over his shoulder while smacking it on the ground. Ethan sensed two more were coming at him from both sides, so waited patiently and timed his strategy before they close enough for him to jump backwards landing on his hands doing this three times; letting the Buglars accidently attack each other.

"We did beat all those Buglars without him a short while ago," stated Larkin jumping over a small pile of Buglars landing behind them and then leg sweep three before getting up on her feet. Four Vaglass surrounded her as she grinned thinking whatever she has up her sleeves is going to be easy. Larkin did a mid-air jump kick getting two Buglars by the face as the other two swung her Katars at her as she rolled underneath them. She sat up and back kicked two of them at the same time, landing her hands on the ground.

"Don't remind me…" Hikaru groaned.

"Oh well, let's hurry this up and get rid of these guys. We're wasting time here," Ethan said before twisting the timer on his bracelet.

"**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

His body was once again clad in the same blue suit as the helmet was on this time.

"Let's Morphin'!" he commanded brining the bracelet eye level pressing the button as the visor attached on.

"No helpin' it, eh? Alright it's fair," Hikaru shrugged.

"Yup," shrugged Larkin.

"**IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"**

Larkin became clad in her yellow suit again. Hikaru's suit was the same as Larkin and Ethan's except it was red. And the helmet automatically appeared on their heads except for their visors.

"Let's Morphin'!" they announced pressing the button on their bracelets as the visors attached on their helmets concealing the eyes.

Hikaru's suit was red and his helmet was designed after Cheetah.

"Red Buster!" Hikaru announced known as Red Buster.

"Blue Buster!" Ethan announced known as Blue Buster.

"Yellow Buster!" Larkin announced known as Yellow Buster.

"Busters, Ready…" Ren began.

"GO!" they all announced charging at their enemies once again.

Yellow deflected the Buglars attacks before pressing the button her voice changer.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

Green data energy appeared on her left ankle as she kicked it towards Buglar before grabbing the Sougan Blade and attacked the Buglars with it, slicing them down.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

Red was armed with his own Sougan Blade as Blue carried the Ichigan Buster.

Red sliced through every Buglar that stood in his way and dueled with a few who tried to slice him with their Katars. Red was able to outmatch them in terms of sword fighting before a horde of Buglars tried to blast him. Red rolled on the ground before flipping backwards and then did a cartwheel as explosions appeared behind him.

Blue noticed this and fired the Ichigan Buster at them horde firing at Red as he was able to get rid of them each as they exploded.

Red and Yellow stood back to back slicing their blades at the Buglars, while they tried to overcome them with their numbers but it was slowly decreasing. Red and Yellow kept switching positions slicing every Vaglass they saw. Blue jumped in and fired at majority of them as Red and Yellow took down the last of them. The Vaglass had static electricity engulfing their bodied before falling on the ground with an explosion.

"Takes care of that," Red clapped his hands together.

"I bet the Metaloid is in there," Yellow pointed at the Deployment Factory.

"You may be right," agreed Blue.

"Let's go then!" cheered Red as he started to march inside. Blue and Yellow sighed as they followed him.

* * *

**Inside Deployment Factory…**

The Busters walked inside the building as they could see practically everything was destroyed save for a few stuff, Blue found it as odd.

Red whistled. "Whoa, I do _not_ envy the people who have to clean this up,"

"You got that right," nodded Yellow.

"You two do realize what this place is, right?" Blue asked.

"Umm?" Red and Yellow questioned at the same time while tilting their heads. And then they shrugged. "We don't know,"

"Sigh. You two are hopeless,"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" they shouted.

"This is where our Megazords were made," Blue explained making them look at each other.

"Huh? I thought that other place is where our Megazords were made," said Yellow.

"That Bio- whatcha- ma- called it," said Red stating the simplest answer he could think off.

"Biological Research, that's what it's called," said Blue. "And it's where some scientists study the evolution of organisms and use Enetron to do it. Both of you should know this it during our training,"

"Yeah well going to school while learning how to fight isn't training, it's boring!" Red stated.

"Uh-huh," Yellow crossed her arms and nodded.

"You at least learned some stuff, right?"

"Of course we did, we're not stupid we learned a thing or two,"

"Well you should've learned more," Blue sighed before deciding to stop the idle chatting. "Look time is wasting we have to continue our mission,"

They nodded before splitting up and searching the area.

* * *

**With Red…**

Red explored the hallways checking to see if this Metalloid is around so he can kick the crap out it. So far so good, there was nobody in sight.

"Well at least all the people are outta here, but where the heck is our enemy?" he questioned before spotting a door. He started at it thinking if he should go in or not before saying… "Yes! I should go in!"

Well that was fast.

Red reached for the knob and opened the door only to see an empty room.

"Aww! Nothing!? Oh well," he exited the room not realizing a glow of green digital light had appeared shortly after he left.

* * *

**With Blue…**

"Ridiculous," Blue sighed as he knocked down every door he came across and found nothing. "Nobody's here, what's going on? Is this some joke? Because I'm not laughing,"

* * *

**With Yellow…**

"No bad guy in sight," pouted Yellow before hearing an explosion outside of the building. "Huh?!" She was surprised.

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"You were trained for dimension monitoring, right? So get to work!" Usada said as Nakamura nodded and got in her station working on the right side computer from Takeshi.

"Yes!" she typed on the keyboards before spotting something unusual on the screen. "Huh? That's weird it appears something is already coming out of the sub-dimension!"

"And that's not all. It looks like there are reports about the Metalloid attacking in another district close to where the kids are at!" Morishita said making the commander grimace.

"Damn, it was a distraction!" Takeshi cursed before contacting everyone.

"Hold on and that's not all! The Megzord is coming in 3min and 30 seconds!"

"Hurry up and contact them!" Usada shouted.

"Ethan, Hikaru, Larkin get out of the building and get the other district nearest to you, the Metaloid is there! And the Megazord will be coming in 3 minutes and 30 seconds!"

"_WHHHAAATT!?"_ Red and Yellow shouted in disbelief.

"_Roger! We're on our way!" _responded Blue.

"_Ah, damn it!"_ Red cursed before hanging up.

* * *

**With Busters…**

Red, Blue, and Yellow regrouped as they all headed for the sound of screaming people, where the Metalloid must be at.

"Oh look at that, it's a shovel-man," Red joked pointing at the power shovel metalloid.

"You know what to do," said Blue.

"Yeah!" Red and Yellow nodded hitting the button on their Transpods along with Blue.

"**TRANSPORT!"**

The Sougan Blade materialized on Red and Yellow's ankles while the Ichigan Buster materialized on Blue's shoulder. They grabbed their weapons and Blue started to fire at the Power Shovel Metalloid.

Unfor4tunately as much as Blue wanted to shoot it down he needed to get its attention towards them, so the citizens could get to safety

"Huh?" the Power Shovel Metalloid questioned before looking at the Busters. "Oh, so you're the Go-Busters, eh?"

"So you're a Metalloid, I gotta say you're not much to look at," said Yellow.

"Ditto," Red agreed.

"Pleased to meet you, but that was hard to say," Blue greeted and admitted.

The Power Shovel Metalloid didn't say anything as he brought up his right arm and started shooting at the Busters, as they moved out of the way and took cover behind a car. Blue looked at his timer on the Morpher and glanced at his friends.

"When the time hits one minute, someone has to go back to base and get ready for the Metalloid to come!"

"Roger!" Red and Yellow agreed as they jumped out of their position chagrining after the Metalloid. Blue popped up and began firing at the Metalloid giving them long range provision as he was able to get a few hits.

Red and Yellow jumped on both sides of the Metalloid swinging their Sougan Blades at him, causing sparks to fly as the Metalloid got furious and swung its shoveled arm and knocked Red a few feet across from him. Then he fired his cannon-like bullets at Blue who got hit by one of them, and screamed in pain. Yellow saw her friends being attacked and continued her assault in a more speeding motion.

The Power Shovel Metalloid fired at Yellow causing her to fall on the ground. Red's battle cry was heard as he moved in swift motion swinging his blade at the Power Shovel Metalloid. Red kept swinging as his opponent blocked his attacks with his large power shoveled arm.

"As expected…our opponent is tough," Blue said as he aimed the Ichigan Buster at the Metalloid getting a clear shot and fired. The creature cried in pain as the sparks were flying out, when Red decided to further the damage along with Yellow, who swung her Sougan blade with Red.

Blue went out to join them.

* * *

**With Enter…**

Enter smirked as he watched the Buster fighting one of his creations. He doesn't expect his Metalloid to win, but long enough to hold them off till the Megazord got here. The Avatar turned to look at a large machine shaped like a ring and smirked.

"And…this machine here," Enter said as he connected a wire to it and looked at his computer. He checked the timer on it and smirked before looking back at the Buster.

"The Megazord will be here soon. What will you do when it comes? Go-Busters,"

* * *

Blue checked his timer and saw that a minute was already here.

"Guys time's up! Who's going?" he asked.

"Larkin/ Hikaru!" Red and Yellow simultaneously said as they pointed at each other. Both looked at each other with irritated looks not seen due to their helmets. "What? No, you go I stay! Stop mimicking me!"

*SMACK!*

"OW!"

"Both of you, shut up and decide on rock-paper-scissors," blue said before attacking the Metalloid.

"Grrr, fine! Rock-Paper- Scissors!"

Yellow had scissors and Red had paper meaning: he lost.

"Damn it!"

"Haha! Catch ya later!" Yellow rejoined the fight helping blue.

"Ugh! Fine!" Red pouted and pressed a button on his Morphin Brace.

"**CALL MODE!"**

"Nick, start getting to deploy!"

"_Okay!"_

Red begun to run somewhere else.

* * *

**Operations Room…**

Nick immediately ran to the hangar where he saw a LARGE race car and started to enter inside it.

"_Courses all green!"_ a feminine voice said.

"_Connecting the Buster Engine circuit!"_ a male voice said.

A doorway began to open as the Nick (from inside the car) started to kick up the engine.

"_CB-01! Deploy!"_ Takeshi's voice was announced as the large Race Car known as CB-01 took off into the streets.

Back inside the Operations Room, Nakamura gasped and saw the countdown was up.

"Time's up! And something is coming through!"

"Nick, hurry up and get to Hikaru!"

"_Roger!"_

* * *

In the streets a large robotic monster appeared as it was large with a large yellow shoveled hands and silver body. It started to smash every building it saw in sight and roared.

Blue and Yellow looked up at the giant creature and gasped as they felt the ground shake.

The Power Shovel Metalloid glanced up at the Megazord and laughed. "That's it! Take down everything in sight. As expected from my offspring he's very powerful!" The Metalloid charged at Blue and Yellow swinging its shovel arm, as they moved out of the way.

"Hikaru better hurry," Blue mumbled before holding up his blaster and aimed at the Metalloid.

* * *

**With Red…**

"Hikaru!" Nick called from inside the large race car as Hikaru ran somewhere in the street trying to catch the large monster's attention.

"About time you got here!" Red called out as a hatch opened up.

"Just shut up and hop in already,"

"Yeah whatever," Red jumped into the hatch and it closed. Then he found himself inside a cockpit with a bunch of controls and oddly enough, there was Nick's head sticking out. Red twisted the timer on his Morpher and it announced.

"**LET'S DRIVING!"**

Red's visor glowed in green energy for a moment before dying out as a Cheetah's head popped out of the Race Car.

"Okay partner, let's do it!"

"Yeah!"

CB-01 was now equipped with two laser guns on both its sides and started firing at the Power Shovel Megazord as he stopped it from going after the Enetron tower. Then Red looked at keyboard and typed in a few codes before CB-01 transformed into a large humanid robot with the Cheetah head being on the chest and had a face with green eyes and silver mouth.

This is CB-01 Ace!

"Time to teach this sucker a lesson!" declared Red, piloting CB-01 Ace to fly on the jet pack from its back and punched the Megazord Power Shovel. The Megzord stepped back and tried to attack CB-01 Ace with its shoveled arms as CB-01 Ace deflected the attack and punched him. CB-01 Ace kept punching the Power Shovel Megazord making it step back even more from him, until it got enough distant for it to fire missiles at CB-01 Ace. The giant red robot used its jet pack to avoid the missiles by moving to the side and fired some missiles of its own from the shoulders.

* * *

**Enter…**

Enter ignored all the fighting as he typed on his computer trying to hack this ring-like machine. As he was typing on his computer, Enter kept getting errors on a lot of things, which was really starting to piss him off.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Enter asked in French. He could he see his laptop was going haywire. The screen went black as writings appeared on it.

_***Vagalss Avatar, I'm here to tell you that you're plans will be ruined and that you'll never return to Earth ever again. And of course, that goes for Messiah as well. You'll be trapped in your dimension for an eternity!***_

The message read as Enter could see electricity coming out of the wire, and the machine started to activate on its own when more the electrical spark went even more haywire.

"Whose work is this?" he questioned not sounding too angry despite being pissed on the inside. Then more of the electricity started to engulf the whole roof.

* * *

Blue and Yellow were having a tough time trying to deal with this Metalloid, since this is their first time actually fighting one and there wasn't much progress being made yet. That was until Yellow aimed her weapon high and sliced its four red grilled eyes causing it to wince in pain, and then when Blue shot his blaster it caused more damage.

"Larkin!" called Blue causing her to look at him.

"What?"

"Throw your Sougan Blade at his eyes; it must be his weak point!"

"You sure?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Alright if you're sure then…here we go!" she threw her blade at the Metalloid only for it to be deflected as Blue shot his blaster at the same time.

"Arrrgghh!" the Metalloid cried reaching for its eyes.

"It worked," Blue smirked.

"Whoa it really worked did it?" Yellow said as she carried her own Ichiban Blaster.

"This is…"

Both of them twisted the barrel.

"**IT'S TIME FOR BUSTER!"**

They both fired their blaster at the Power Shovel Metalloid and it exploded.

"Checkmate,"

"Phew that was tough," Yellow said as she looked up seeing the missile battle between CB-01 Ace and the Megazord. "Should we help them?" She referred to Red and Nick.

"I think they'll be alright. Sides I think Hikaru is getting into it," Blue said crossing his arms as he watched the missile fight continue, until CB-01 Ace transformed into a red Cheetah running around some buildings and attacked the Power Shovel Megazord. "But let's be on standby just in case," Then he watched him transform into CB-01 Ace again.

Yellow nodded.

"Okay let's…Huh? What's that?"

* * *

"Bastard's really good," Red grinned

"He may be good, but we're better!" Nick stated.

"True that!" Red was about to go in for another attack until…

"Hikaru, what's that?" Nick asked as he monitored a building with the roof glowing brightly green.

"Don't know, but I think-wait who's that?" Red asked as the sensors zoomed in seeing Enter with his glasses on raising his hands in the air. "Enter!?"

"What's he doing up there?"

"Don't know but I certainly don't care! Let's get him!"

"What about-"

"Ethan and Larkin can take care of it, but let's get Enter!"

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"Morishita what is that?" Takeshi asked about the green light appearing out of the roof.

"I-I don't know! But…the energy signature is too high for calculations!" he said not sure what to do. "Wh-What!?"

"What's going on?"

"I-I don't know, but our computers are being remotely hacked!"

"What! Usada, try to figure out what's going on! Morishita and Nakamura try getting the controls back to us!" Takeshi commanded as he tried calling Red. "Hikaru! Whatever you do, do not go after Enter! I repeat do not go near that building!"

* * *

CB-01 flew up the roof and Red jumped out of the Mecha and landed on the roof. He could see Enter laughing in amusement knowing what's going on, or probably just plain crazy.

"Enter! What's going on?"

"Ah! Ca va, ca va, Red Buster?" he laughed, dancing around the roof letting whatever's going on happen. "You'll have to wait and see,"

"That's it, I'm kicking your butt right here!" Red was about charge at Enter until all of a sudden the green electricity went completely haywire as it struck Red and Enter before hitting the Power Shovel Megazord when a green beam of light shot up in the sky.

* * *

"Hikaru!" Nick shouted from inside CB-01 Ace who tried to get him but the light had died out before he could even reach him.

* * *

**Ethan and Larkin…**

"Hikaru!" they called out knowing he's there.

* * *

**Operations Room…**

"Commander," Morishita paused not knowing what to say.

Nakamura broke the silence by saying "What…just happened?"

Takeshi kept quiet and grimaced a little.

* * *

**Unknown Location…**

"Everyone head for the Akagi and assist Major Sakaoto! I repeat head for the Akagi and aid Major Sakamoto!" a woman's voice said on a microphone.

* * *

**Red Buster…**

"AHHHH!" screamed Red as he was falling out of the sky much to his confusion, but mostly horror while he flapped his arms around trying to see if he could either fly or slow himself down. Unfortunately he wasn't flying or slowing down. "How the heck did I end up falling from the sky!?"

Red continued to scream as he looked down seeing the woods beneath him.

"Oh…shit! No, No, No, No, NOOOOOOOO!"

Red shouted as he reached for the woods and started to fall on some trees before being caught by a branch, which slid into his belt. Red's transformation had canceled changing him back into Hikaru, who eye's swirled. Then he shook his head.

"Okay now, this is just embarrassing," Hikaru sweat dropped before hearing a sound in the sky. "Hmm?" he tilted his head. "What's that?" He looked at the sky seeing figure flying towards somewhere. "What are those?"

Hikaru stayed silent before remembering the situation he's in.

"Umm? Hello?" he called out. "Is anyone out there? I need help getting down!"

"Hello?"

* * *

**That's a wrap! Okay, I hope this rewrite is better than the old one. Alright everyone, I turning in and goodnight!**

**Peace!**


End file.
